


Voice of Reason

by LBibliophile



Series: The Paradox of Peter Pettigrew [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Common Sense, Friendship, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Everyone always called Remus the voice of reason in the Marauders. They were wrong; that title belonged to Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always interpreted Peter as being more pragmatic and with a higher degree of common sense than the other Marauders (playing a key role in why he turned traitor). Given how brilliant the other three are often portrayed, it makes sense that they would need someone to reign them in and keep them focused on the possible. It also gives Peter a role in a dynamic which often shows him as superfluous.

Everyone always called Remus the voice of reason in the Marauders. They were wrong; that title belonged to Peter.

That was the secret of the Marauders' success; the way they worked together. The other three boys would bounce ideas off each other – wild leaps of imagination – while nudges from Peter kept them grounded to reality, within the realms of possibility.

James would suggest a prank; say charming cute bunnies to follow Snape around for a day. Remus would frown, but then just comment that rabbits are too boring – but here's a spell to make them flash bright colours. Sirius would scoff; why limit themselves to Snivellus when they could target all the Slytherins at once? It is left to Peter to point out that they have no way of finding that many rabbits, and their transfiguration skills aren't that good; perhaps they should use butterflies instead?

When they made the Map, it was James who thought of it as a better way to plan out their pranks. Remus saw the potential to add everyone's movements so they could avoid being caught by patrols. Sirius convinced the others to add imprints of their personalities because… just because. It was Peter who found a way to hide the increasingly valuable map from teachers and students alike.

That is how it always played out. James would come up with an idea, Remus makes it fancier, Sirius makes it crazier, and Peter makes it work.

In the end, that is also how it all goes wrong.

James decided that his family needed to go into hiding. Remus offered the obscure Fidelius Charm. Sirius suggested bluffing with the Secret Keeper. It was Peter's job to remind them to tell someone else the plan, to point out the weaknesses and add safeguards to prevent them.

But Peter was the traitor, so the voice of reason remained silent.


End file.
